Size Changing/Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network is notable for having so many characters... and the creators of said characters sometimes write plots that involve a couple of said characters turning into giants/giantesses. Since this is prevalent in most of Cartoon Network's original series, CN had to get its own page. Keep in mind that this only applies to series produced by the American Cartoon Network and/or Adult Swim. *Regular Show has a warlock that grows into a giant that sucks up the whole park. Granted, though, Benson got Muscle Man's fortune that said that bad luck was coming his way, the same trick Muscle Man did with Rigby. **Susan turns into a giant demon demanding everyone to get back to work after falling into a hole. **A Wall Buddy system turns into a giant maze and damages a lot of the park. **And not to mention "A Regular Epic Final Battle", where Pops and Anti-Pops both grow giant. *Adventure Time has Jake who can grow and shrink and change shape at will. **And his genderbent counterpart Cake does the same. **Marceline can turn into a giant bat as well. *Dexter's Laboratory has Dee Dee grow as tall as a skyscraper thanks to her eating one of Dexter's cookies. And then their mom eats one and turns into a giant alien creature. **Dexter sometimes shrinks himself to spy on Dee Dee. He even once shrunk his house save his lab. In fact, one of the aforementioned cookies made one of his lab rats shrink down. *Courage the Cowardly Dog has the giant carrots that turned Muriel and later on, Courage himself, into a giant. This later happened to Eustace, who exploded and sent Courage back to Muriel's house, where he sees her as a giant once again. *Codename: Kids Next Door: First off, we have Laura, who not only grows taller when turning into The Big Badolescent, but also fatter as well. Oh yeah, and she gains a masculine voice. **One of Sector V's hamsters grow enormous after using one of Numbuh 2's machines. **We also have Grandfather, who, as a villain, can turn into a giant as well, something Father couldn't do. *Ed, Edd n Eddy has Ed's story where the Kanker sisters turn into giants via overradiated mashed potatoes. *The Powerpuff Girls (1998): Mojo Jojo once turned the titular girls into giants. **Mojo Jojo himself grew into a giant in The Powerpuff Girls Movie due to an overdose of Chemical X. **In The Powerpuff Girls (2016), one monster blew up into a giant to pursue the Powerpuff Girls. *In Steven Universe, Gems can fuse into larger Gems and said fusions can unfuse into smaller gems. *Aku from Samurai Jack can use this trope at will, considering he's a shapeshifter. **In the second episode of season five, he turned skyscraper-sized in order to answer whoever wants to kill Jack or praise Aku. *Aqua Teen Hunger Force brings us the line "Bigger than regular chicken? You mean...Mega-Ultra-Chicken? Ssssh! Is Legend!", but it's otherwise averted. *Ben 10: **Alien Force has Waybig. **Ultimate Alien has Gwen grow giant after taking her Anodite form. *Robot Chicken spoofed this (because let's face it, this is a show that spoofs everything) with "Attack of the Giant Midget!" *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes has candy and burritos that makes its consumer grow and shrink respectively. *In Victor and Valentino, there is a size-shifting fox that takes a page from Jake's powers. *Happens to Summer in one episode of Rick and Morty, one of the few Adult Swim original shows to play this straight. Granted, Rick and Morty is a science-fiction comedy, so having Rick use lab equipment would be too tempting to the writers.